Devious Oz, Jealous Clown
by JacePhantomray
Summary: Break appears in Alice's room one night and confesses. How would Alice react?
1. Jealousy

On a calm Night in the mansion there lay a young lady named Alice, Peacefully sleeping. Then suddenly she heard a thud underneath her wooden bed. She quickly woke up from her slumber.  
"hmmmm?" she hummed as she gently rubbed her eyes.

From underneath the bed, out came Xerxes break, the white haired clown. She stared at him for awhile wondering what was going on. Her mind functioned slowly because she had just woken up. A few moments passed by and she figured out the situation she was in.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" She screamed.  
"Ah. Did I wake you Alice" He replied to her scream.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO COME OUT UNDERNEATH MY BED?!" She roared.  
"Oh, Sorry Alice. Do you prefer the closet?"  
"YOU PREVERTED CLOWN!"

The atmosphere suddenly became serious. Break's expression changed from a smile to a serious frown. The wind blew around the room and Alice's hair danced in the beat of the wind.

As her hair danced with the wind Break slowly took baby steps towards Alice. As he was getting closer and closer, Alice took baby steps backwards trying to avoid his blood red eye.

As Alice took baby steps back, she touched the wall and couldn't go any further. Break was still taking steps closer and she knew she was trapped. She was not only trapped in the corner of the room she was also trapped in his gaze.

"W-what are you doing you perverted clown." She murmured has her cheeks turned rose pink.  
Break took a strand of her long silky brown hair and kissed it and looked in her eyes.  
" Do you hate me?" he whispered in her ear.  
Alice blushed furiously.  
" What do you mean you clown?! Go back to your room already!"  
"No." He said in a sweet gentle whisper.

Break was so close that she could feel his body heat. As she was trapped at the corner she averted her eyes. Even though she can't see it she could still feel it, His eye still gazing at her.  
"Alice look at me." He whispered.  
"N-n-n-no. Your so close. Go back to your room!" she murmured as he cheeks turned from rose pink to scarlet red.  
He kissed her cheeks, her nose and the her eyes. She tried to stop him but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and pinning it on the wall.

"What's with me? Why do I feel happy that he kissed me." She thought to herself. She felt happy for she had longed for his touch.  
"Alice. Have you not noticed that I like you?" He said in a low gentle voice with a painful expression on his face.  
"W-what are you saying?! Get off me! Stop joking around! How can I possibly believe you like me!?" She screamed as trickle of tears ran down her eyes.  
"Alice?". Break licked the tears off her face.  
"You're always with Sharon! You're always so close to her! You always care for her more than me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she tried to push break back.

He kissed her forehead.  
"Good night Alice." He kissed her lips and left with a tiny grin of his face.

"What the hell was that?! Saying he likes me and leaves? I knew it he was just messing around" Alice said to herself as she was climbing on top of her bed trying to erase the moment that just happened off her memory. She touched her lips and places where he kissed her and had a little smile on her face.

The next Morning

"ALICEE! LETS GO TO THE MARKET TOGETHER" Oz screamed while shaking Alice to wake her up.  
"OI! Stop Shaking me!" She screamed as she hit Oz with all her might.  
"OUCH! That's mean Alice"  
"Hmph!"

Break came in the room while Alice and Oz were arguing.  
"Alice doesn't want to go." Break said with a smile.  
"You stupid clown! Don't make this decisions for me."  
"You don't want to go alice?" Oz said with a puppy dog face hoping that this trick would work on her.  
"Fine! You should be grateful" She replied giving in to his puppy dog face.

Break frowned, and left the room.

Alice and Oz went to the market. Alice was mostly on the stands with meat. As expected break was there in the market unseen by both Alice and Oz. He watched over them. He saw Alice and Oz having fun together. He could see something between them which kind of worried him. They looked so close and comparing himself with Oz, Alice seemed happier with Oz. His jealousy grew as he watched both of them.

"Alice we better go the suns going to set soon."  
"Okay." she replied.  
As they were walking, Alice slipped on a random fish on the path. Oz stood there and laughed.  
He stopped and reached out his hand offering his help.  
She rejected his offer and stood up by herself.  
"Tsch." She said as she was embarrassed.  
While they were walking Oz noticed that she was wobbling.

"He he." He said quietly and suddenly carried Alice like a princess.  
"Oz? What are you doing?!" She screamed trying to get down.  
"Don't struggle! You're hurt aren't you?"  
Alice blushed and pouted quietly.

Meanwhile Break was up on a roof of a house, clenching his fist as he was filled with jealousy.  
"Tsch!. I shouldn't be jealous of some kid." he said to himself.

Once Oz and Alice came back Oz lay Alice on her bed and smirked.  
"What are you smirking about?"  
"Alice, You were quiet today. Are you amazed by my charms?" He said as he giggled.  
"You should be thankful I let you carry me." She replied with a superior smile.  
"Alice seemed a bit distracted today." He replied.  
"I was tired since you woke me up so early."  
"But slipping on a fish was quiet expected of you. He he." He giggled.  
"WHA?! SHUT UP!" She shouted and tried to hit Oz but Oz blocked it.  
"How dare you block my punch" She said as she crossed her arms.  
Oz stood there and smirked again.  
"Oi! What are you smirking about?" She said as she pinched his cheeks.  
"Ah! Sorry, Sorry, Alice! AHH! Stop! It hurts." alice stopped but Oz pinched her cheeks back.  
"OUCH! OZ! STOP!" Ignoring her order he still kept going and laughed.

Break came in the room and grabbed Oz's hand.  
"My, My aren't we a bit active tonight." He said as he was grabbing Oz's wrist. Oz could see a black aura of jealousy around break and a bead of sweat dripped from Oz's forehead.  
"CRAP! I might have gone too far" Oz said in his mind. Oz already knew about Break's feelings, and wanted to play around with Break, since he was bored. He made Alice go to the market on purpose knowing that Break would follow them.

"Heh." Oz smirked. Oz had a devious plan to make Break explode with jealousy. Oz shook off Break's hand from his wrist.  
"Alice." Oz said gently.  
"Huh?" Alice turned her head toward Oz.  
"Good night. Alice." He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead and glanced at break.

Break was there clenching his fist and the black aura around break grew stronger. Oz deviously smiled at Break.  
"He he. Its dangerous stay. Better leave before break actually murders me." He thought to himself. Oz left the room and before he shut the door he said  
"See you tomorrow Alice."

"I'm seriously going to kill this kid." He whispered to himself trying to hold back summoning his chain and destroying Oz.

Alice was there on her bed with a confused look on her break and looked at break.  
"Umm. B-b-reak? Are you alright?" She asked as she saw Break nearly about to explode.

Break sat on the bed and touched the place where Oz kissed with fingers and kissed it ten times.  
"Oi! You perverted clown! What are you doing!" She looked up and saw Break's face filled with jealousy. Alice was a bit happy. And had a second thought that he might not be lying.

"Tsch! That brat kissed you here right? I'm going to erase it with my kisses." He blushed.  
"DAMN THAT BRAT! MAKING ME JEALOUS LIKE THIS!" He tried to cover face so Alice wouldn't see his face.  
"I'm so pathetic." Turning his head away from Alice.  
Alice held Break's hand and gently removed it from his face. She kissed both of his hand.

Break was shocked. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Break was happy so happy that he couldn't control himself that he kissed Alice in the lips.  
"I love you Alice." He whispered  
"I love you too" She replied. She made up her mind. She figured out her feelings for this white haired clown.  
"Now that said you love me, I wont hold back" He smirked.  
"WHAA?! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CLOWN!" she screamed.  
"My, my Alice. Maybe I should tie you up so you would stop moving."

Meanwhile Oz was in front of Alice's door listening to what was happening. He giggled and said  
"Finally".

(END)


	2. Is it too late to love you?

Chapter 2, Is it too late to love you?

Although Oz's plan succeeded, Oz didn't have a satisfying feeling. Instead his heart  
started to throb with pain, sharp pains. It wasn't normal for him for he had never felt this way before. "What is this?" "My heart? Why does it hurt?" Questions started flowing through his mind.

He went to his room and started to wonder. He looked out the sky and gazed at the stars, he saw the crescent moon. As he gazed at the stars an image of Alice popped in his mind.  
An image of her smiling beside him, her innocent smile that was smiling right in front of him that time.

He lay on the bed and went under the blanket. While he was laying down he wondered what break and Alice was doing in the room. Break would have probably sexually abused her by now and got kicked out. Break is of course the type to do that sort of thing.

He fell asleep a few minutes after. A lot happened today and his body needed some rest.

A nightmare approached him. In his dream he saw a girl with long silky brown hair, walking away, walking towards a man with white hair. The girl was Alice and the man was Xerxes Break. As Alice was walking towards break, Oz's heart had the same pain as before except this one was worst. It was more painful then the last time. A voice in his head whispered "Why aren't you doing anything? Is it ok to let her go to him? Are you just going to sit around doing nothing as you slowly lose her? Are you going to let her walk out of your life?" . All of this questions in his mind drove him at the edge. Right now he didn't know what to do, What to say.

"AAHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell down on his knees.  
"AAAAHHHHH!"  
"AAAAHHHHHH!"  
"AAAAAHHHHHH" He screamed non-stop. He was angry because confused. He was angry because didn't know anything.  
"AHHHHH" He screamed at the sky, the blood red sky turning bloodier and bloodier as his anger grew.

He finally made up his and run to Alice to stop her. Once he reached her Xerxes grabbed her hand and pulled her away.  
"You're too late… Oz-kun." He whispered as he was gently embracing Alice in front of his eyes.  
Oz's eyes filled with tears his hand still reaching out for her hoping, desperately wishing that she would come to him. But he knew by seeing her gently smiling at break, the same gentle smile as back then, that his desperate wish will stay as a desperate wish.

He suddenly woke up from his dream and the first thing he see's when he opens his eyes that morning as Alice sitting on top of him with a confused face.

"Oz? Are you okay? You were crying while you were asleep, I thought you had a nightmare so I tried waking you up."  
"I was…crying?" he asked in a quiet morning voice. Alice nodded.

He suddenly hugged her. He had no control over his emotions but his emotions was controlling him.  
"Oz?" She said in confusion.  
"Alice" he said with a painful voice as hugged her tighter.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you, Alice" he said those words with a voice that was filled with sorrow for he knew what was going to happen next.  
"Oz…I'm sorry" She said as she slowly broke out of his embrace.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Break slammed the door open with an enthusiastic voice.  
"Do you love him?" Oz whispered in her ears.  
"So much" She replied.  
He smiled, his smile that hid is pain, sorrow and agony.  
"Then go"  
Alice slowly walked over to break as Oz watched her while still smiling. "It was just like the dream, even if I try I can't reach her".  
Once the door closed he knew that she walked out of his life and entered breaks.

He walked at the window and gazed at the morning sky. At that moment his heart split into two. It hurted to so much. I felt like his heart was torn into pieces.

"I finally figured out I loved her, but at that moment I lost her." He said in an agonising voice as tears ran down his face but he had a smile on his face.

(END)


	3. Afterstory

After story.

Few years later after the heartbreaking event Alice and break had a baby boy name Kevin. Kevin was 1 year old and had brown silky hair and had the same hairstyle as Xerxes break. Kevin's eyes was purple just like his mothers. And what happened to Oz you ask? Oz isn't exactly married yet but he does have someone he cares about and that person loves him back. That person is Vincent's female servant. That's right! Oz and Echo are also in love. And also Reim as usual is still in his office doing his and Break's paperwork. Even though Break is married and has a child he's still the same; a sadistic clown.

Thank you for reading My Fanfiction! ! I hope you all enjoyed it! This is just a short after story on what happens a few years later. I would like to thank Rerxes for bein my beta :)


End file.
